battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Revenge of Carnage (Merciless)
Revenge of Carnage is the second stage in River Acheron. When clearing this stage, you have a 100% chance to unlock the True Form of Express Cat, Bullet Train Cat. This is a No Continues stage. Battleground *2 Znaches will appear after 3.33 seconds. *4 Ginger Snaches will appear after 6.67 seconds. From this point on, nothing else will spawn until the base is damaged. *Upon hitting the base, Hannya spawns as the boss with a Zigge, Zir Zeal, Znache, Zroco and Ginger Snache. From this point, the enemy base will spawn a total of **6 Zigges (33.3~50 seconds apart.) **4 Zir Zeals (1 minute apart.) **8 Ginger Snaches (30~40 seconds apart.) **Unlimited numbers of Zrocos and Znaches (30~40 seconds apart.) *The difficulty of the map is warding off Hannya and the Zir Zeals. For the latter, a hard hitting Zombie Killer like Li'l Valkyrie can make this task trivial: a level 40 Li'l Valkyrie only takes 3 hits to end the Zir Zeals. For the former task, the well-known strategy of double Island Cats and Sushi Cat does a good job of holding off Hannya. In particular, building up a wall of these cats against the Zir Zeal, killing the Zir Zeal, and allowing the future Zombies to burrow under this wall of cats allows you to consider both threats separately. *The map is noticeably shorter than the original stage Hannya appears in, Realm of Carnage. This characteristic exacerbates any mistakes related to the burrowing patterns of Zombies. Strategy A functional strategy is to equip a hard-hitting Zombie Killer, double Islands and Sushi, dual Erasers, Welterweight Cat and Vaulter Cat and pretty much spam double Islands and your Zombie Killer. The walkthrough below, by SilumanTomcat, has a run of this using dual Islands, Roe Cat (with the Cost Down Talent), Can Can Cat (for Zombies), Castaway Cat and some defensive Cat Combos. Also, if you have a tanky Uber Rare like Cat Machine Mk 3, you can use it to stall Hannya to prevent it from attacking your other units while protecting your base from the Zombies since they burrow earlier. Or you could try to do some cheese: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NwgZ-sFRMPc 'Strategy 1 (ft. Pai-Pai)' Lineup: Manic Mohawk; Mohawk; Eraser; Manic Eraser; Can-Can, Manic Island; Island; Roe; Good, reliable (and preferably fast) zombie killer e.g. Li'l Valkyrie; Pai-Pai Preferably Rich Cat to be used, and also Holy Cannon (although it's still very possible with the normal cat cannon and Wuffa-level stalling) Note: This was based off of Wuffa's strategy below, just I don't have the patience nor skill to stall for so long Send out a Manic Eraser and a Can-Can to kill some Ginger Snaches. They'll both die after killing a few. Make sure the Snaches don't destroy your base, but you can let it go down to about 30k and be fine. Send in a Manic Island if need be, but one Can-Can and double Eraser spam should be enough for defence. When the Snaches are all gone, let Can-Can attack the base (at which point you should have about max money). The stuff will come out of the base, and zombies will burrow. Spawn all your non-ubers, and your zombie killer so that it will be able to attack the zombies while being out of Hannya's range. When the first Zeals and Zigges die, spawn Pai-Pai for damage to Hannya. It will probably die to a Zroco, which you should try to delay for as long as possible. Some place along the line zombies may start pushing again. Remain calm and just save up for your zombie killer to kill them. If there's ever an open field to Hannya, spawn Pai-Pai again. When Hannya dies, make sure that you aren't killed by zombies infiltrating your back lines. Keep up a rigid defence and stay alive. It is likely your frontline will destroy the enemy base while you are defending your own. Strategy 2 (Uberless) Lineup: Only cats in row 2 shall be used, and they must be high level. Zamboney can be replaced by a good anti-zombie uber or something to damage Hannya while noone is in front of it. It's also possible without Housewife, if you want to do it no-gacha for some reason, but she still makes thing faster by sometimes killing zombies in place of Islands, so she's worth having, even if only level 20-ish. 'Battle: ' Start with a single Manic Island (level used:40, better is recommended), then upgrade the cannon to level 2 or 3; after that, start spamming Manic Island and Zamboney and never stop for the rest of the fight. Once Hannya appears, the real battle starts. From now on, spam the other units based on the following: Island Cat when you have a lot of money, Li'l Flying when a zombie wave appears and Housewife shortly after you start with Li'l Flying. You should always end up with a group of Islands keeping Hannya at bay while another army that includes the 2 zombie killers takes care of the zombies, with the eventual help of the cannon. It shouldn't take a lot, with all those combos, your strong units will decimate the stage, despite no items or ubers being used. Note: I didn't use Green shell as many may not have it at this point, but if you do, there's no reason not to use it. Walkthrough Reference * https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01199.html Category:River Acheron Category:No Continue Stages